Clementine
by sebastionryder
Summary: This is the continuation of Clementine's story after Lee's death.


The adrenaline of The Marsh House starts to subside as Clementine emergers from the woods into an open valley. Finding an abandon car she searches the interior with no luck. The car has long since been stripped of anything useful. With a sigh she hops out of the car and looks into the sky. She can feel the weight of sadness starting to pull her down again as her eyes start to tear. She stumbles over to a nearby log and sits. Finally, she can cry in peace. The racking sobs shaking the small frame of her body. The tears streaming down her face roll unto the backpack that she's hugging in her lap. She pulls the gun from the side pouch and examines it. This particular gun holds a very special and bitter-sweet spot in her heart. It has not only become her means of survival but something very sentimental to her. This was the gun that she used to kill Lee. Clementine sat on that log for hours staring into that gun sobbing at sorrows that no soul should have to experience. Was it always going to be like this? Eventually she could feel the pain began to numb. Clementine could hear the distant words of Lee in her memory. "It's going to be okay, sweetpea. Keep moving. You're going to beat this." and with a sniffle and a quick wipe of her sleeve she put the gun back in the side pouch of her backpack. She took one more look at the sky before deciding that she'll head further into the valley. Clementine felt the adrenaline flood her body again. What was that? She could see the silhouette of a couple in the distance. She could hear the rushing blood in her ears. Frozen on her log Clementine's mind went blank before she heard Lee's voice telling her to move. She quickly shook the fog from her mind and rolled backwards off the log concealing her from view. She felt panicked. If only Lee was here, he'd know what to do. No, she says blinking really hard, Lee is gone. You're a survivor. You can do this. She reaches into the pouch of her backpack and pulls out the gun. She checks the ammunition; three bullets. With a final look into the smudged metallic casing of the gun she can see the grim and dried blood on her face. She closes her eyes and with a final deep sigh she throws her backpack on and decides to move. She clutches the gun firmly in her left hand and cautiously peeks over the log. Have they seen her? She couldn't tell at this distant. All she could see was two silhouettes in the distance. They could be walkers, but they were holding hands. Do walkers hold hands? This valley was too exposed for cover. They'll surely spot her if she tried to get closer. That is if they haven't already. Clementine watched unsure as to engage them or not. There's two of them and they're obviously in a group. She had nobody. She felt a sharp pang come through her heart at this realization. The faces of Lee, Ben, Kenny, Duck, Katjaa and all the other people she'd come to care for came flooding back to her mind. No, I got to stay focused. Clementine knew she had only two options. She could either wait for them to pass, or directly confront them. Then it struck her; amidst the fear, panic, sorrow, and all the other emotions she had been tumbling with she had totally forgotten about Omir and Christa. Wait, she thought back to the painful memories of Lee. He never said anything about Omir and Christa; or did he? She stared hard at the silhouettes but it was pointless they were too far away. Are they alive? If I don't move now I could lose them in the field. Clementine decided that it was worth the risk. If it was Omir and Christa she could at least have somebody, instead of this scary lonely feeling. She shucked the backpack firmly on her back and boldly started to walk. Clementine made herself completely focus on the task at hand, she had to be brave now. She clutched the gun tightly in her hand. She didn't understand the the concept before but now she did. The gun gave her a weird reassurance, it made her feel more secure. She took long even consistent strides. She felt a little exposed out in this big valley. The silhouettes would be able to spot me at anytime if they looked this way. Should she call out to them? No, it might attract walkers. Lee's voice came back to her. "Always be cautious" and she smiled; he was always looking out for her. Suddenly the silhouettes stop. Clementine instinctively crouched to the ground. This didn't really serve a purpose but being close to the ground made her feel safe. The silhouettes stood at a standstill. Did the notice her? Clementine wasn't sure. She could feel a panic start to rise in her throat. What if they were like the people at the dairy? What if they wanted to hurt her. She checked her ammunition again; three bullets, but she was still really bad at hitting a target. Clementine deliberated if she should run back to the woods, she be able to hide before they even got halfway to her but she remember how easily it is for walkers to grab you in there. Please be Omir and Christa she whispered to herself before she stood up. The silhouettes were still standing eerily still. They had seen her she was sure. She was scared. This was it. Clementine step forward with her right foot, then her left, then her right until she was moving at a steady pace again. She noticed that the figures had started to move towards her. The anxiety was building in her stomach the closer we came to each other. It seemed that she had been walking forever. The sun was shining brightly, it must have been midday. There was a few clouds in the sky but not much chance of rain. Then, the anxiety dissipated when the figures were running full force towards her. A smile broke across her face as she returned their pace and all of us were quickly running towards each other laughing with beaming smiles and just like that the three of us was reunited again. Clementine, Omair, and Christa.


End file.
